The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art,
Resistive devices such as layered heaters or load resistors are typically used in applications where space is limited, when heat output needs vary across a surface, or in ultra-clean or aggressive chemical applications. A layered resistive device, such as a layered heater, generally comprises layers of different materials, namely, a dielectric and a resistive material, which are applied to a substrate. The dielectric material is applied first to the substrate and provides electrical isolation between the substrate and the resistive material and also minimizes current leakage during operation. The resistive material is applied to the dielectric material in a predetermined pattern and provides a resistive heater circuit. The layered heater also includes leads that connect the resistive heater circuit to a heater controller and an over-mold material that protects the lead-to-resistive circuit interface. Accordingly, layered toad devices are highly customizable for a variety of applications.
Individual layers of the resistive devices can be formed by a variety of processes, one of which is a “thick film” layering process. The layers for thick film resistive devices are typically formed using processes such as screen printing, decal application, or film printing heads, among others. For each layer within the thick film resistive device, multiple coats or applications of the thick film material are often required to achieve the desired thickness. The processes associated with each of these coats generally involve multiple manufacturing steps and repeated cycles of high temperature firing and drying. Therefore, with a thick film resistive device having multiple layers, and each of the layers requiring multiple coats, numerous firing and drying cycles are required. As a result, processing of a thick film layered resistive device with its multiple processing steps can lead to lengthy manufacturing cycle times and increased cost.